


Exhausted, But You Wear It Well

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: "She's finally asleep for the night."Nix looked up the papers on his desk to look up at Dick standing in the doorway of their shared office.





	Exhausted, But You Wear It Well

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kunstvogel with the prompt, _Exhausted parents kiss + winnix + nix's daughter?_ from the 76 kisses meme found on tumblr & reposted on my journal at dreamwidth.

"She's finally asleep for the night."

Nix looked up the papers on his desk to look up at Dick standing in the doorway of their shared office. Despite looking tired, Dick wore the mantle of a parent rather well in Nix's opinion.

Smirking slightly, Nix slowly stood up and went over to him. Gently cupping his face with both hands, he lightly kissed Dick's forehead before pulling back.

"Was she too contrary for you?"

Careful not to dislodge his hands, Dick smiled and slowly shook his head.

"Not really, no. Mostly without a fight."

"Love you, Dick."

"Love you too, Lew."


End file.
